<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the hanging tree by 3NDHAWKS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840058">the hanging tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3NDHAWKS/pseuds/3NDHAWKS'>3NDHAWKS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3NDHAWKS/pseuds/3NDHAWKS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>“What do you think I'm doing here?” He snapped, “it's called The Hanging Tree for a reason.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the hanging tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh this is just a tiny drabble i wrote a few years ago !! it’s kinda peak cringe edgy teenager shit but that’s life babes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hanging Tree; everyone in the city knew of it. It was the final resting place of countless nameless citizens, it was the one place in the city everyone avoided - there was an eerie air about it, the branches hung above the ground, looking as if it had absorbed the despair of every person that had become part of the very soil that kept the tree alive.</p><p>Legs swung from a high branch, mahogany eyes watching the sunset, illuminating them, turning them a vibrant shade of red. The calm breeze swept through soft, ebony hair, brushing it away from a handsome face.</p><p>The eyes caught sight of a small boy in the distance, blue hair mussed from the wind, feet slowly trudging through the dry grass. He watched him patiently, waiting for him to reach the base of the tree.</p><p>As the boy approached, long legs jumped down onto the dirt below, a thud resonating through the ground. The boy looked up, garnet eyes locking onto sapphire. </p><p>“Hey, Ciel,” said the older of the two, hooking his arm around Ciel’s shoulders, “what are you doing here?”</p><p>Blue eyes glistened from behind thick eyelashes. “What do you think I'm doing here?” He snapped, “it's called The Hanging Tree for a reason.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>